Broken Arrow
by Sid B
Summary: Santana tries to deal with the fallout of coming out to her parents.  Bad summary, I know  Eventual Brittana, Quinntana friendship.


_**Broken Arrow**_

_So... After a long absence, I am FINALLY back! This is my very first Glee fic, so any comments would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"How dare you bring shame to this family!" the force of the slap sent Santana onto the kitchen floor.

Diego Lopez glared down at his daughter. He and his wife were raised to be strict Catholics, especially when it came down to sexuality. A Lopez was straight, end of discussion. If one brought up the possibility of being otherwise, there would be dire consequences.

When she was younger, Santana could never understand how love could be wrong, especially after she met Brittany. Once, a ten-year-old Santana had asked her sister why she felt all happy and melty inside every time she was around her best friend. Natalia had told her it was because she loved Brittany.

_"Santana, I need you to promise me something," Natalia had added._

_ "Anything."_

_ "Never tell Mama and Papi that you love her," Natalia hadn't said it to be mean, it had been to protect her._

"_Why?" The young Santana had asked._

_ The 20 year old sighed, "Because they will be cruel. People can't accept what they don't understand. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken. "_

_ Santana looked at her sister in worry, "Te prometo."_

It hadn't taken her long to understand that her parents were homophobic. They would make a considerable effort to be accepting in the public eye, but all bets were off behind closed doors. Santana carried the shame of who she was, and the fear of being found out everyday because of them. She had to silence the truth within in order to keep her parents happy. Santana had done so time and time again, until the day she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

The night had started off well enough. Santana's father had made it home in time for dinner for the first time in ages. The meal had been light and carefree, as the family had spent the time talking and laughing. It was only when they had started clearing the plates that things took a turn for the worst.

Her parents had started going on about her not having a good man in her life, and she snapped.

"I don't WANT a man! I want Brittany! I'm in love with her." the words rushed past her lips before she could stop them.

The silence that followed was terrifying. Santana stared at her father, watching the emotions pass over his face. Diego stared at his daughter as anger slowly bubbled to the surface. Anita looked frantically between her husband and her younger daughter, waiting to see who would react first.

No one could be certain how long they had stood there before the first slap came.

"We were good to you! We raised you right," the fury in his eyes burned deep into Santana, "and this is how you repay us?"

His anger seemed endless. Where his hands couldn't do the job, his feet took over. Diego sent his foot into his daughter's ribcage, reveling in the crack that echoed off of the tiled floor. The hits kept flying at the young girl, her world quickly fading to black.

Santana was getting desperate. Pain rocketed through every inch of her body, tearing at her very being. Her cracked ribs jabbed at her lungs, bruises painted themselves over her tan skin, while she forced herself not to drown in her own blood. She needed to break away. All she needed was that one opening; that one chance to get away.

It came as soon as he went to switch hands. Santana didn't waste time as she slammed her fist into the side of his face, sending him back a few steps.

Santana didn't get very far before she felt herself be pushed back against the floor, while a massive hand tightened around her throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dr. Lopez leaned into her, putting more pressure on her jugular.

The teenager grabbed at his arm, "Papi, please. You're hurting me." she gasped.

"Thou shall not lie with a man as one lies with a woman, it is an abomination!" Santana's father tightened his grip on her throat, as she desperately clawed at his arm, trying to get free. The teenager was blacking out again.

"Diego!" Anita grabbed her husband's arm and wrenched it off of her daughter's throat.

When he let go, Santana rolled over, sucking in as much air as her lungs would hold. The stale air inside the house burnt as she inhaled, but it was enough.

"I didn't choose this. It's who I am," Santana forced out.

Diego lunged at his daughter again, only to be held back by his wife.

"I think you should leave," Anita told her, "Before you make him any angrier."

The girl tried to grip the counter behind her, only to have her bloody hands slip off. It took her seven tries before she could pull herself up. Santana tried to look strong as she stumbled past her parents. She couldn't let _**them**_ know how broken she was. She **had** to walk out with her dignity intact, and she did. The youngest Lopez made it out her front door, before she broke down.

Santana knew she shouldn't drive while crying, so she did the only other thing she could. Fighting past the pain coursing through her body, Santana ran.

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah. There's the first chapter! What did you think? <em>

_RIGHT! As with all my fics, I pick actors to play my characters. So here it goes:_

_Diego Lopez is "played by" Carlos Gomez_

_I don't actually have anyone for Anita, yet. So if you have any suggestions..._

_Natalia Lopez (who you will be hearing more about) is played by Navi Rawat. _

_I hope this helps. ~Sid_


End file.
